The proposed research is an outgrowth of earlier studies by the applicant which demonstrated the importance of congruence between environmental characteristics and needs of aged individuals in effect- ing well-being, mental and physical health. The current project plans to investigate styles of successful and unsuccessful adaptation which are used by elderly individuals who are confronting environments which are incongruent or discontinous with their needs and preferences. Modes of adaptation to institutional settings will be studied using a short term longitudinal approach to gain an understanding of modes of adaptation during the first six critical months of living in institutional settings. Adaptation is con- ceptualized using a field theoretical framework as well as Goffman's and Merton's formulations about environmental and situational determinants of coping strategies. Interviews will be conducted with applicants to each of 6 institutional facilities for the aged representing diverse environmental characteristics. These respondents will be followed and intensively studied for 6 months following their institutionalization. The match between needs and preferences of the older person and the institutional environment will be assessed. In addition adaptive strategies used by elderly residents to cope with noncongruent environments will be studied in terms of intrapsychic, ins- trumental, expressive and dysfunctional strategies. Diverse adaptive strategies will be related to outcome measures in term of survival and psychosocial well-being.